


A Man and A Frog

by gaysheep



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, The Muppets - All Media Types
Genre: Anal, Bestiality, Blowjobs, First Time, M/M, clermit, dick cheese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 12:59:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11806482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaysheep/pseuds/gaysheep
Summary: “K-kermit! Slow down!” The blonde protested.“What’s wrong, Clive?” Kermit looked into Clive’s beautiful blue eyes.“This is just….my first time….please be gentle!” The man requested and Kermit gave him a reassuring nod.





	A Man and A Frog

It was a bright sunny day in the middle of the night, Clive was taking a walk, admiring the landscape around him. Since Clive is a pussy, and he pushed leading The Deliverance on to some green guy he just met, he felt like a burden was lifted off of his shoulders. Clive approached a stream, he knelt down and held some water in his hands and splashed it onto his face. 

“You probably shouldn’t be doing that. I pee in that water!” Clive was started as he heard a goofy voice spoke. He looked up and saw a large frog lounging on a nearby rock. 

“E-excuse me?” Clive spoke. He was almost at loss for words as he laid his eyes on the frog. It was the most beautiful creature he’d seen since Mathilda, oh Gods, it was more beautiful than her! 

“I said, you’re splashing my toilet water on your face, pretty boy!” The frog snarled at him. 

“Oh, Gods, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to- you think I’m pretty?” The blonde was taken aback by this comment. 

“Well, yeah, that’s why I don’t want you splashing my pee in your face!” The frog spoke.

“Okay, show me a stream where I can wash up for real then?” Clive laughed.

“I will, wouldn’t want you getting warts on that face.” The frog stood up and Clive was able to admire his physique in full. He had long, skinny arms that matched his legs and a big belly to hold all the insects that were unfortunate enough to cross his path. He adorned a light green collar around his neck, Clive couldn’t help but notice how big and beautiful this frog’s ass was. 

The frog was walking alongside Clive, he was about 2 feet tall. The blonde found the frog’s shortness adorable, perfect for holding onto protectively. 

“Here. This stream is clean.” The frog directed Clive to a stream of water.

“So, what’s your name?” Clive asked, crouching down in front of the water and dipping his hands in.

“Kermit.” The frog replied. Clive could only think about how handsome that name was, it suited him well. Clive quickly splashed water onto his face as his cheeks began to heat up from the thoughts he was having. 

“What’s a handsome fella like you doing out here?” Kermit asked. He walked over and sat directly next to him. Clive felt himself blush even more.

“I see the way you’re looking at me...You don’t have to hide it…” Kermit leaned in and pressed his forehead against Clive’s.

“B-but I….” Clive tried to speak but then Kermit gently pressed his green lips to his own. The blonde gently rested his hand on the frog’s back as he kissed back. 

Kermit was bold, and that’s what Clive liked about him the most because Kermit was pressed his tongue into the man’s mouth. Clive only welcomed it, he never got to do this kind of exciting stuff with his woman! Saliva dripped down his chin as their tongues exchanged wet, passionate licks.

Clive pulled away and wiped his lips. “Let’s head back to my place…” 

 

Kermit displayed himself on the bad, his legs spread wide and ready to roll. 

“You look beautiful…” Clive said and got on the bed next to Kermit.

“Loose the armor, it’s not like Alm is gonna take you into battles.” Kermit said and Clive nervously fumbled with his armor and it was taking an extremely long time so Kermit just sighed and whipped out Clive’s uncut penis.  

Kermit fondled with the penis, it was lovely and hardening. He gently began to pull back the foreskin before Clive stopped him.

“K-kermit! Slow down!” The blonde protested.

“What’s wrong, Clive?” Kermit looked into Clive’s beautiful blue eyes. 

“This is just….my first time….please be gentle!” The man requested and Kermit gave him a reassuring nod. 

Kermit resumed his actions but he thought of a better idea. If Clive was a virgin then he MUST have some smegma stored under his foreskin. 

“Clive….relax….I won’t hurt you…” Kermit spoke softly and Clive nodded, his fingers clenching the sheets under them.

Kermit took his long and slimy pink tongue and slowly began to slide it under Clive’s foreskin. Kermit could feel and taste the presence of dick cheese, he slowly began to collect the dick cheese by rotating his tongue under Clive’s foreskin. The sensation of his dick being touched in a foreign place caused Clive to moan. Sure, the man has touched himself but he had never peeled back the foreskin previously. 

Kermit then used his hands to peel back the foreskin completely, revealing an amount of dick cheese resting on his tongue. His tongue retreated back into his mouth, tasting the dick cheese and then swallowing it. 

“...Kermit….I want more!” Clive begged and Kermit wrapped his big green lips around his cock. Clive’s grasp tightened on the sheets, the same way the Kermit’s lips were tightening around his cock. The blonde man let out a moan as Kermit began to move up and down rapidly, showing that he’s had previous experience with this. 

“Nnngh! I’m...g-going!!” Clive came into Kermit’s mouth before he could finish his sentence and Kermit swallowed it all, pulling away from his cock. 

“Clive….I have one request for you….” Kermit turned around and face his ass in the direction of Clive. “Will you…?” He rested his hands on his ass and spread his meaty cheeks apart. “Fuck me in my ass?” 

Clive gulped as he was presented with the sweetest looking ass he had ever seen. Kermit’s pink hole was tempting him and lust soon overtook him and he lined his cock up with the entrance of Kermit’s asshole.  

“...Yes Kermit….I’m going to fuck you until the Gods beg me to stop!” Clive said and he shoved his cock into Kermit’s tight asshole. 

Clive took hold of Kermit’s sides and began to smash into his asshole, causing the frog to scream pleasurable cries. As Clive’s cock rubbed against Kermit’s prostate over and over, Kermit’s cock released loads of semen all over the bed sheets. Not only was Kermit’s semen spraying the walls, his tongue also lolled out and saliva began to fling itself around, showering the two men as they had loving sex. Kermit desperately tried to grab onto anything, but his long arms were forced to flail around as Clive buried his dick deeper and deeper inside of him. His soft green rump was melting each time he felt Clive’s balls slap against it. 

“O-oh! Clive you’re mixing up my insides! Fill me with your seed!” Kermit moaned and Clive slammed into the frog one last time before releasing his load inside of him. Kermit cried out and the walls of his anus was being painted with Clive’s sweet seed. Kermit laid onto the bed as Clive pulled his limp penis out of him, semen leaking out of his used hole. 

 

The two men were laying next to each other on the bed, looking into each other’s eyes lovingly. 

“Kermit….will you wait for me? Until this nasty war is over?” Clive asked.

“I’ll wait as long as it takes for us to have a family.” 


End file.
